Leave me ALONE Ronald!
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: After all the times Hermione has rejected Ron, he comes back tenfold. You'd think he'd give up already. But when he doesn't...that spells trouble. Dramione


**A/N1**: Finals for me are halfway over so I posted this!! I wrote it while studying for my finals and then the next day I continued once I was finished with my first 3 finals. So please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the insult "blast ended skank" Harry Potter belongs to JKR and "blast ended skank" belongs to the creator of Potter Puppet Pals in Wizard Swears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pair of grey eyes watched the studious Gryffindor quietly. He couldn't let anyone else see him watching her. _Two months left until we graduate. _He thought. _Two more months and then everyone will know she's mine, and we won't have to hide it anymore._ The eyes narrowed in suspicion as a tall and clumsy red haired Gryffindor boy made his way to the table where said was currently writing her essay. The grey eyes darkened considerably as the boy sat down and started cheerfully talking to her, all the while edging closer and closer. Warily, Draco Malfoy watched the scene unfold between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was sitting at the back table in the library, studying for her N.E.W.Ts. But her mind wasn't focused entirely on the upcoming finals that were in her imminent future. She was dedicating more of her mind to thinking about graduation in two months; and that how she'll finally be able to come out into the open about her relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. No one, not even Ginny knew, and it had to stay that way until graduation. She and Draco were of course, this year's Heads and they had chosen to live in the shared dorm with the adjoining bathroom so they would have the opportunity to spend private time together.

Footsteps jarred Hermione out of her "studying" daze. She looked up and internally groaned while plastering a fake smile on her face. _It's Ron._ She sighed. _He's still one of my best friends...but that's just it. He wants more, and I have no idea how to tell him no without either a) ruining our friendship beyond repair or, b) telling him about Draco. I can't tell him that, he can't know about Draco._

"Hiya Hermione." Ron chirped cheerfully, sitting in the empty chair next to her.

"Hi Ron." She said wearily. Ron sensed her tone and he immediately showed her solicitude.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his concern.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong. I'm just stressed."

"So stop studying. N.E.W.T.s are in one month, you don't need to worry yet.

"Ron, it's not that simple. I can't, you know that." He sighed in resignation.

"Ok, but just answer me one question."

"Yes?"

"Did it hurt?" Hermione looked at him in genuine confusion.

"Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She snorted at the sheer idiocy and lame-ness of the pickup line.

"Ron, please leave. I need to study.

"No." Ron took her book off the table and hid it behind his back. "What you need to do is stop studying!" Hermione gasped, very much scandalized.

"Ronald. Give me back that book. Now."

"No, you see, this is why you need to stop. Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed that guys aren't exactly tripping over themselves to date you. You're too damn obsessed with studying! You're holed up in the library all day, you're clothes are wrinkled, you have huge circles under your eyes and your face is as pale as a vampire's!!! You're lucky that I even want you!" After Ron's vehement outburst, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. In a choked voice, she addressed him, "Leave me alone, Ronald." He pressed himself closer to her.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean any of what I just said. I don't even know what came over me." He leaned in to kiss her (in apology of course...) but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. Taking initiative from the fact that she didn't slap him, Ron continued to kiss her. His lips traveled down her neck eagerly. Since, fortunately he wasn't kissing her lips; she was still able to yell.

"Ron, leave me alone!!!" But Ron paid her no heed and instead kept on kissing her, his lips moving down dangerously low.

"Ronald, stop now! Leave me AL—mmphhghh." Ron's lips crashed onto hers and he moved his hands to hold hers behind her back to stop her from stopping him. The book that he had been holding fell to the floor along with Hermione's tears that Ron pointedly ignored.

Draco had seen beyond enough. He had gotten mad when Ron went over to Hermione's table and started talking to her, but this...this was too much! Draco was furious. He stepped out of the shadows and into the view of Ron and Hermione. Her eyes widened in fear. _Has he been here this whole time? Oh no, what if he hasn't and he thought I was cheating on him??_ Draco spoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Weasley?"

"I'm kissing Hermione. What does it look like I'm doing?" Ron had meant the second part to be a rhetorical question, but Draco answered it anyway. "It looks like you're forcing your ugly-ass self on Hermi—Granger." Draco almost forgot to call her by her surname, but he remembered...barely. Ron caught his slight slip and his eyes formed angry slits.

"What's it to you, Albino Ferret? You got a problem with that?"

"One: it's Mr. Albino Ferret to you, and two, yes I have a problem. You see, _Hermione,_" he made sure to accent her name, "is with **me.** So the fact that you think she's yours confuses me because in reality, she's mine and you had better back up off her."

"You're a rotten liar Malfoy." He looked at Hermione to support his statement, but when she moved her gaze to the ground, Ron let go of her as if she carried some infectious disease. As soon as Ron's iron-like grip had released her, she launched herself at Draco and buried her head in his chest.

"So it's true then, but for how long?"

"Since he joined the Order in 5th year." She replied to him in a strangled voice.

"Well then. I hope you enjoy your scum-filled and miserable life with him. Don't invite me to the wedding." As he walked out the door he muttered, "Blast-ended skank." Draco made a move to go after him, but he stopped when he felt Hermione's shoulders shake. She burst into tears and started talking to Draco unintelligibly. "Now they'll all know ahead of time. What am I going to do? Ron will tell everyone and nobody will be on my side!! What am I going to do?" Madame Pince glared at Draco as if telling him to shut her up for her sobs could be heard throughout the library. He wiped away her tears and spoke comforting words to her while rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Shh, it's ok 'Mione. It's going to be ok. Weasley is a hot-headed jerk. He'll get over it. He's just jealous. And the Weaselette will probably be mad for half a second and then demand you tell her everything. Draco adopted a high falsetto voice, "Oh my GOSH! No way, NO WAY!! Why didn't you tell me before?? I should be mad at you...but then you won't tell me anything. So dish!!" Hermione giggled at Draco's impression of Ginny and he smiled.

"Pothead will side with Weasel at first, but then he'll agree with Weaselette and support you because he doesn't wanna sleep on the couch." At this, Hermione laughed outright. "You're so terrible Draco. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too, my beautiful Hermione." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her waist. "Besides, they were going to find out anyway...so two months less won't make too much of a difference."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N2:** Ok, so there is my first Dramione one-shot. I've had ideas for more (Under the Midnight Moon, A Change of Heart) but somehow...they never stay one-shots. I plan to write more one-shots for sure...just probably not right now. Please review. Toodles!


End file.
